1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a conducting textile and related detecting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pressure sensible textile and related pressure sensible device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the prosperity of technology, the conducting textile comprising the conducting wefts and warps and the common weaving fiber has been developed. Integrated with the electronic transmission sensor and switches, the conducting textile may be utilized to construct the electronic sensing units and to apply broadly to the sensing devices, for example, the pressure sensing devices.
Generally, it is usually required in the structure of the pressure sensible conducting textile in the prior art at least two layers of conducting wefts and warps interlaying to each other. The conducting pressure sensible textile disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,736 is one of the examples. Without external pressure, the two layers of the conducting wefts and warps do not contact to each other and there is no current flowing between the two layers of the conducting wefts and warps, due to the insulating fibers between the two layers as a supporting structure. In the contrary, when there is pressure applied on the conducting textile, the two layers of the conducting wefts and warps contact to each other due to the external force, the current hence flow, and the pressure is sensed. However, limited by the circuit design, it is required a structure comprising at least two layers of the conducting wefts and warps for pressure sensing. Therefore, the conventional conducting textile is thicker, and the application of the relative products is limited accordingly.